A bicycle car rack is a common means of transporting bicycles on a vehicle. Typically, such racks utilize the vehicle's existing trailer hitch receiver as an attachment point. When the bicycle rack is not in use, the rack is simply disconnected from the receiver. A-well known device to secure a bicycle during repair is a portable repair stand. Typically, the portable repair stand includes a clamp which secures the bicycle at a desired location and orientation, and a base which supports the suspended bicycle.
A number of prior art references disclose both hitch racks and repair stands. One example of a reference which discloses a repair stand which mounts to a motor vehicle includes the U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,280. In this reference, a base member is adapted to connect to the receiver hitch of the vehicle. A riser member adjustable connects to the base member. A clamp support member projects horizontally from the riser member. The clamp support member includes a clamp which may secure the bicycle frame, or other components of the bicycle.
One example of a bicycle rack which is mounted to a vehicle includes the U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,413. This reference discloses a pair of frame mounting brackets secured to the frame of the vehicle. A rack assembly is supported by the frame mounting brackets. Bicycle hangar rods are secured to the top end of the rack assembly. One or more bicycles may be mounted on the rack assembly and secured by the hangar rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,491 is an example of a portable work stand. The work stand includes a pair of relatively movable jaws between which a tubular member of a bicycle may be securely clamped.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,346 discloses a clamping device especially adapted for securing bicycles thereto. The clamping device attaches to the trailer hitch of the vehicle. The clamping device includes cooperating clamping jaws which, once closed, are automatically locked in the closed position about the tubing of the bicycle.
Other examples of bicycle racks adapted for mounting to a vehicle include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,277,346; 5,803,330; 4,676,414; 5,845,831; and 6,000,593. The purpose common to each of these references is a device which rigidly mounts one or more bicycles to a vehicle; however, no means is provided to orient a bicycle in a multitude of positions in accordance with functional attributes of a work stand. Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates that it is known to support bicycles on vehicles for transporting the bicycles, or to mount a work stand to a vehicle for repair of a single bicycle, it is not contemplated to provide in a single device a combination work stand which enables one to exactly position a bicycle in a desired orientation, and simultaneously provide a bike carrier or bike rack to secure and transport additional bicycles on the same device.